Kidnapping Dumbledore
by SilverDragon529
Summary: A "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and "Harry Potter" crossover. What happens when three mysterious children are at Hogwarts singing "Kidnapping Dumbledore." Is Dumbledore in trouble, or is Harry in even more?


Howdy y'all! I'm back and should be studing for quizzes but I DON'T CARE! Ok, like most of my other stories, I have know idea what this is going to be about. Now, with the help of my highly educated muses with big vocabularies, I am going to WRITE because that's the only thing I know HOW to do, even though I SUCK HORRIBLY at it.  
Ok, here I go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry strolls down the hallway along-side his friend Ron Weasley, while eating mounds of savory bacon.  
  
"Mmm. Mmm. Good." Harry announces, while shoveling strips of bacon into his mouth.  
  
"You said it, brother," Ron managed to retort through his mouth, which was stuffed with bacon.  
  
As they turned a corner, they crashed into a huge, walking ceramic bathtub which had three extremely aborable childern sitting inside, all of whom were dressed in Halloween costumes and singing, "Kidnapping Dumbledore."  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Ron managed to inquire.  
  
"Lock," the little boy who was dressed like a devil stated.  
  
"Shock," the little girl dressed like a witch declared.  
  
"And Barrel." This time it was the smaller of the three childern, whom was dressed like a skeleton.  
  
"Are you from around here?" Harry queried.  
  
"Um.....," Locked started.  
  
"Maybe...." Barrel finished.  
  
"We're looking for a guy named Dumbledore? Heard of him?" asked Shock.  
  
Harry responded by saying,"Um, yea. We heard of him"  
  
"Where is he, then?" Lock asked, enthusiastically.  
  
"Over there," Ron responded while pointing to a statue.  
  
"Thanks." Three children thanked them in unison. As their walking bathtub marched towards the statue, the kids continued singing, "Kidnapping Dumbledore."  
  
"Um, Ron?" Harry asked while watching the children in the walking bathtub, baffled.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Were those extremely adorable children just singing 'Kidnapping Dumbledore'?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What do you think they're gonna do?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno Harry. Maybe they're gonna KIDNAP HIM YOU MORON!!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron slaps himself on the forehead and then continues walking down the hall, eating bacon as if nothing had even happened.  
  
'Doesn't that strike him as strange?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry followed Ron walk down the hallway and into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"That's better, SilverDragon529," Ron Muttered under his breath to no one in particular.  
  
"You really think so," an all-powerful voice originating from nowhere bellowed throughout the Common Room.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked, his voice full of fear.  
  
"I am the 'Who' when you ask, 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing in your hair." The mysterious voice sang.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, not really, you dumbass. I'm the proud author of this little piece of crap."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, now where was I? Oh yeah, You really like this story, Ron?"  
  
"YEAH!! The Nighmare Before Christmas is my absolute favorite movie!"  
  
"How can you have a favorite movie if they don't have movies in the wizarding world?" Harry asked, matter-of-factly.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," a new voice coming from nowhere filled the room.  
  
"You better hide, Harry. It's CHERRYCHICA89!!!!!!" The first voice warned.  
  
"Cherry who?"  
  
"ME, YOU LITTLE GERBIL!!!"  
  
"Harry's not afraid of you," Ron replied.  
  
"OH YEAH? WELL, LET'S SEE IF HE'S AFRAID OF THIS!!!! FIRE!"  
  
All of a sudden, Harry is swallowed by a fire which has appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ron screamed like a banshee.  
  
"YOU'RE NEXT, GERBIL MOOCHER!!!"  
  
Ron now thinks that now is a good time to run for his life, so he storms out of the Common Room, never to be seen again.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lock, Shock, Barrel, who were hiding behind a door in the Commom Room.  
  
"Oh, I havn't laughed... that hard since we.... kidnapped Sandy Claws," Lock managed to state in between howls of laughter.   
  
"I can't believe he fell for that! The loser," Shock exclaimed.  
  
"Do that voice again, Shock! PLEASE?" Barrel pleaded on his knees.  
  
" Ok, ok. Ahem.*Cough cough* YOU'RE NEXT, GERBIL MOOCHER!" Shock's voice flooded the room, much like it did before.  
  
"Oh, I love a good scare."  
  
"How'd you make the fire appear, Lock?"  
  
"I thought you did it, Barrel."  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
The three children turned their attention toward their walking bathtub, which had an empty sack inside.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"You were suppose to guard him."  
  
"No, YOU were supposed to watch him."  
  
"Wait, if he's not here, where is he?"  
  
"Oh, Oogie's gonna kill us!  
  
"We better run."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look over there."  
  
Barrel pointed towards a dark, shadowy figure in the corner, who was holding a smelly sock.  
  
"RUN!!!!!"  
  
The three childern ran out of the Common Room, followed by the shadowy figure, who kept yelling "You forgot something! Wait up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n- That wasn't too bad. Oh, I LOVE the Nightmare Before Christmas, and I have the song "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" stuck in my head, so I had to get it out of my system. Oh yea, Cherrychica89 is a friend mine who is obsessed with "FIRE!" so I just had to put her in there, even though she'll probably get mad at me for metioning her without her permission, but oh well. Anyway, if you like it, please review and tell me or I will tell Cherrychica89 where you live and she will BURN IT DOWN(No, she is NOT a pyro.) Anyway, take the extra second and review. PEOPLE WHO REVIEW WILL NOT ONLY NOT HAVE THEIR HOUSES BURNED DOWN BUT THEY WILL ALSO GET MARSHMALLOWS SO THAT WHENEVER THEY SEE A HOUSE ON FIRE, THEY WILL LAUGH AND BE ABLE TO MAKE SMORE'S!!!! Ok. Review, you must!!!! AH! I'm going Yoda!!!! 


End file.
